Kuroko - Dark Horse of National Sport Meet
by FATEMURDER
Summary: The story take place after the Extra Game in the National Sport Meet that never shown in Manga and Anime. (This is based on Manga where Kagami stayed on Seirin.) OC play important role, Character a bit OOC, and there is No Yaoi!


**Chapter 1: New Story**

* * *

National Sports Meet, is one of the most important high school basketball tournament in Japan. Together with Interhigh and Winter Cup it made up the three majors high school basketball tournaments. This tournament, took place between Intehigh and Winter Cup during the Fall season. The participants of this Tournament are School that manage to represent their prefecture and participated in Interhigh.

Last year Seirin High School didn't manage to represent Tokyo for Intehigh and unable to participate in this tournament. However, this year along with Toou and Shutoku they manage represent Tokyo and participated in the Interhigh. Now a new story about to take place in this tournament.

* * *

0000

* * *

Seirin High a high school existed in Tokyo prefecture.

Inside the Gymnasium of this school the famous Basketball team of this school are now having their regular afterschool practice. They're now practicing running back to back of the full court arena. The most basic of the basic practice, but that is exactly why this practice is very important.

At this time Aida Riko the the Seirin third year and the coach of Seirin High School raised her voice.

"Yosh, that's 10 minutes, you guys can take 3 minutes rest!" RIko raised her voice

"Haaa… finally…" Said one of the student

One of the male student said that and fell on the other floor while breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

The student is a members of Serin High Basketball team first year that joined the team this April. His name is Masada Kai, his height is around 174 cm and weight 65 kg. He had a short brown hair and black eye, a very common feature of a Japanese.

And along with him there are 15 students also lying on the ground, they all also a first year of Seirin High. Thanks for winning the Winter Cup last year, Serin High Basketball high have become rather popular among the students which allow them to get this much member. Actually there are even more of them in April, but thanks to Riko harsh training menu some of them left the club. The remaining are these 16 students.

"Hey that is pathetic you guys. What the hell are you guys doing laying on the ground over this much." Said Furihata Second year of Seirin High no. 12

"No, more like why Furihata-senpai and the rest of the second and third year still able to stand?" Masada asked as he try to stand up once more

Unlike the first year members.

The second and third year are still standing on their feet they did sweat quiet a lot, but at least they didn't look like about to fall.

"It just about getting used to it, you guys should try to get used to this much as well. You've been here since April and yet you guys still losing breath over 10 minutes running." Furihata returned

"No, ten minutes itself is not the trouble here. Senpai pace is just too fast for all of us first year to keep up. Please lower the pace a bit." Masada said

"We don't have that kind of luxury Masada-kun, we only end up as best 16 in the Interhigh last time! Although it half can't be helped as our opponent is Yosen, we can't just use that as an excuse." This time Riko interjected Furihata and Masada conversations

In the last Interhigh Serin didn't perform very well as they stop as only best 16.

Their opponent is the school that become top 3 in last year Interhigh and best 8 in last year Winter Cup, the Yosen High. The school that own one of the Generation of Miracle Muraskibara Atsushi, the center of Generation of Miracle.

"We will get our revenge in National Sport Meet that will take in less than a month, if anything I really eager to add your training menu here, so be grateful that we only do this much for now." Riko said while having fire around her eye

"Ah, about the National Sport Meet. Coach have we get the bracket of the tournament yet?" Said a certain second year member of Seirin High number 11 and sixth man of the Generation of Miracles Kuroko Tetsuya

At this words the rest of the member also reacted it seems that most of the members also curious about this. Especially a certain red hair who is the tallest member here…

"Right! The tournament just around the corner, I like to see the opponent we going to face first! I've been waiting for this competition since Interhigh." Said Kagami Serin High Second Year number 10 and the team Ace

"You sure are excited for someone who just have match with Jabberwock a while back, well not that I don't understand where you come from. Then, after today training menu I will show it to you guys, now get back to your training." Riko said

"YOSHA! You heard what the coach said, now get back to training!" Said Hyuuga Seirin member third year number 4 and the team captain

""""HAI!"""" Responded the whole member

* * *

0000

* * *

Finishing their training menu all of the Seirin Basketball member seated on the floor surrounding, a board that has the National Sports Meet Bracket.

In sports tournament like this luck play a very important factor, if by chance Seirin were to run to strong school right at the first round such as Rakuzan or any team with Generation of Miracle they might be defeated right away. That's why all of them looking at the bracket very seriously…

"Hmm… from this bracket alone it seems we will not run to any strong team." Said Koganei Seirin High third year number 6

"Ah, senpai is right. Our block don't have a single school that have Generation of Miracle until Semifinal." Said Furihata

"Idiot, there is no such thing as weak opponent! If we're not careful we will get crushed by no name team." Said Riko a bit angrily

"I agree with coach. Also look carefully if we win our first and second round we might run into Fukuda Sougo in our third round." Said Kuroko

"… Fukuda Sougo, is the team that have former Teiko fifth man that Kise replaced right? But you know at the last Interhigh I didn't see Haizaki play. Don't you think he quit basket because he got beaten by Kise last year?"

"No." Kuroko shake his head "Haizaki is indeed lazy, but after losing that one sidedly there is no way he will stop basket just like that."

Haizaki is Kuroko former teammate.

They didn't get along in the slightest if anything Kuroko and Haizaki have a bad relationship. Still becoming a teammate have make them understand each other character

"Heeh, then I guess there is chance he might appear in this tournament. I didn't get a chance to return the favour for what he did to Alex and Himuro last year yet. Kise might have beat that jerk for my share but unless I beat him myself I will not settle down." Kagami said excitedly

"Uwaah… you totally make a villain face right now Kagami." Said Kawahara Seirin High second year number 15

"Well that's that but the block on the other side of us is really scary. Why the hell Toou, Kaijo, and Yosen in a single block? Furthermore, whoever win Quarterfinal will likely run to Rakuzan in Semifinal." Said Furihata

There are 4 Blocks A is where Seirin and Fukuda at, block B have Shuutoku which most likely Serin will face in Semfinal, Block C is where Rakuzan is, and Block D is where Kaijo, Toou, and Yosen at.

"It is a shame it seems unless Yosen and us can go to the final we can't have our revenge." Kagami said

"Yes." Kuroko returned

"No, no. We should have been grateful that we will not run into strong opponent Senpai is just weird." Said one of the first year

"Now, now settle down. I already make a print of the bracket for each of you so take it home. Our training session is done, you guys can go home now."

""""Thank you vey much!"""" All Seirin member responded

Along with that word the member got up and head to the locker room.

Once again the day in Seirin team end peacefully.

* * *

0000

* * *

On the other prefecture, Kanagawa to be exact.

Inside one of the school gymnasium a young man wearing a gym cloth is practicing shooting from outside 3 point line by himself. He had a medium length white hair and hazel eye, and he face own a feature that comparable to a model in magazine. He also has a build that completely make one doubt he is a Japanese. His height near 2 meter while he is slim his shoulder is pretty board and his arm and length also very long. His muscle is well trained without a single muscle that are wasted. While not comparable to the Generation of Miracle Murasakibara Atsushi this young man undoubtedly has a very good physique.

"Oh, so you're here. I was searching for you."

Suddenly a tall adult male around 190 cm entered the gymnasium from the door. The man has a short black spiky hair and black eye. While not comparable to the young man he himself has a build that show he is an active or a former athlete.

"Stop joking around coach. You're the one who told me to stay here after practice over, because I got nothing to do I just practice shooting here all alone." Said the young man while glaring at the man

"Ahaha, sorry. It just a joke, anyway sorry making you wait so long. The teacher meeting last longer than I thought." The man said jokingly

"Is that so? Then, I let this slide. Anyway what do you want making me wait here?" The young man asked

"Hmm… nothing special. I just want to tell you that in the National Sport Meet I will let you play." The man said

At this word the haired young man twitched his face in surprise.

"I thought you planned my debut for the Winter Cup? You said that the Winter Cup have more value to won compared to Interhigh, so you want to keep me hidden until then." The young man asked

"Well it couldn't be helped the principal started to protest about my work. _'I invite you to be our basketball coach this year. So why we only end as best 16 in the Interhigh?' Is what he said_ " Said the man while mimicking the school principal

"That sure is unreasonable our opponent at that time is Rakuzan after all." Said the young man

"Yeah, but that principal never been basketball fans he didn't know Rakuzan is the favourite school." Said the man

"I see… well I have no reason to protest. If you want me play I will play." Ask the man

"Nice to hear that. Oh, also have you seen the bracket?"The man asked

"Yeah, our block sure is unlucky to have 3 of the Generations of Miracles in a single block." Young man answered

"Yup. However, it is not like you plan to lose because of that right?" The man ask teasingly

"Of course, I went and reject my uncle invitation to enter his school and went here. I have no intent to lose to them." The young man responded with a smile

"Well then I will expect for your contribution in this tournament Shirogane." The man said with a laugh


End file.
